Hugging Issue
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: Drabbles. Drabbles. One shot story (Only two chapt will be publish.) Pairing will be mention in the title. YAOI! Pairing detected. 2nd Chap: Sanji was busy, or so he thought and he suffered insomnia, right after the green head was not around. His friend arbitrarily jumped into conclusion and forced a pillow to him. would it help? 3rd chapt: SOUR LEMON WARNING inside!
1. The Clinging Monkey -LawLu-

I got this idea sometimes ago (from a Manga - which yes I forgot the title *sorry*) and the story actually had finished months ago, but I was toooooo lazy to re-read and posting the story.

And now I mustered all my willpower and here comes the one shot LawLu fics.

Enjoy~~

I dedicated the story to my one and only inspiration Masamoony-chwan~~

 **Eiichiro Oda- _sensei_ still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **Hugging Issue : (1) The Clinging Monkey -LawLu-**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

A noirette boy walked towards one of dozens room on the seventh floor of Grand Line Hospital, the biggest hospital in the Grand Line city. Sluggishly, he opened the door and walked inside. All heads inside the room were turning their attention to the boy whom just came, then a clamorous cheer erupted. All the children were running towards him and starting to jump up and down like an over-loaded ball of energy, exactly the same like his usual antics but not today, not this time.

"Hello there Luffy-san, they are missing you already." Greeted a nurse with her warm smile, while her hand is holding a shy little girl with dusty blonde color hair.

"Hi there Sasame-san. Hello to you too, little blondie." Replied Luffy trying to give them his usual smile, though he did feel a little forced today. The noirette groaned from the ferocious screams and squeals from the children who had decided they were his fans, and trying his best to give them his usual shinning grin, though he faltered here and there, he still gave his best-shot. He wasn't usually like this, but after several days not having a good sleep, it exhausted him. He was always sweet, funny and goofy towards the children and sure the children love him much. They always clung to him. He also loved children and their over exceed energy but today, oh please… today he wished they leave him alone. He wished they stopped the clamor and be good, just like before he entered the room, oh he shouldn't enter the room from the very start, he did lament over his action. And to add his misery, these children somehow, today seemed got more energy than usual.

"Luffy- _Aniki_ , what are we going to play today?" shouted a boy with a messy hair covered in red bandana.

"Yeaa.. yeah! Are we going to play pirates again?" added the other with glasses.

"Let's play other games! Pirates game is fun, but I'm bored!" replied a little girl with two pigtails behind his head.

"Yeaa, Aya is right! Let's play husband and wife." Suggested another girl with pink head.

"NO! husband and wife is a very boring game!" exclaimed a boy with a head looks like… was that a pepper? A deep dark green paprika? Luffy rubbed his eyes, he thought he was imagining things, he relieved when he realized he wasn't hallucinating though he frowned from the eccentricity. Geez, Luffy, you should stay home already when you didn't even sure you could come to work today. But it was like neglecting his job, wasn't it? And he hated to run from his duty, even he knew he wasn't in his best condition. But he regretted his action, he should have just stay home when everything was becoming blurry, then seconds later he felt something heavy was pulling him then everything was black.

"L-LUFFY- _SAN_?!" was the last thing he heard.

 *** HnO - LawLu – HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO ***

When he decided to opened his eye, he felt a very heavy weight squashing over him. He frowned deeply and let out a groan.

"Luffy- _san_ , are you ok?" asked the voice with worry.

"Ugh, yeah. I think."

"Thank God…. You collapse just now. Have you been sleeping well?" Luffy sighed giving a response.

"I see. What happened? Mind to share?"

"Nawh… it's nothing actually, but…."

"But?"

"Well… I haven't got enough sleep I think." He stated.

"And why is that?"

"I don't understand either."

"Is there any changes from your daily stuff?"

"changes?"

"Yeah… any slight of changes. For example, the AC is too cold, or the lamp on your desk went darker, or…"

"Hahaha~~! I see what's your point is. Well, my lover hasn't been around lately. Been busy." Luffy explained grinning, while his dark circles around his eyes doing its job perfectly to made Luffy looked like he had been smoking two whole packs of nicotine in one shot. Fucking perfect insomnia effect!

"Well, that's explain everything." Said his co-worker sighing.

"Shishishi.. and you know what? I've been-"

"LUFFY!" a curly man banging the door open and shouted from the top of his lung.

"Ohh.. Ussop! Something happened?"

"YES IDIOT! I heard you collapse… WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU THE ONE ASKING?" exclaimed Ussop, though he felt relieved his best friend was alright.

"Shishishishi… I'm ok. Only lacking sleep."

"WH-What?! Sleep deprived? You?! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." He said gawking. Luffy laughed as usual, though his co-worker gave them a strange gaze.

"Well then... It's time for me to be back to work. I'll leave you two chit-chatting for some time. Not too long, you still need a lot of sleep, Luffy-san." The nurse said finally. Luffy grinned and Ussop bowed down to express his gratefulness. Then the nurse went out leaving the men alone.

"What happen? Is there anything bother you?" Started Ussop giving Luffy a stern face.

"Shishishi.. it's nothing actually. I slept but it's not enough. These past days I keep waking up in the middle of the night and it's hard to be back to sleep."

"Waking up? But why..."

"Law has been very busy you see, and lately he had to stay in the hospital." Luffy explained.

"... No wonder. You worry about him, don't you?"

"Actually... No. I know he's doing his best and I have faith in him. He is the best surgeon in the world you know!" Giggled Luffy.

"So why?"

"Uh, you see... He always hugs me when we're sleeping and... I think I miss his hug every night." The messy noirette frowned while explaining the uneasiness in his heart. Ussop arched one of his eyebrow, and sighed. Yeah, he knew his friend's antics, so it wasn't a surprise. What he didn't know was how much a busy Law had affected Luffy. Sure the long nose man knew how much Luffy love Law, he practically mention it every freakin day, what he didn't realized how deep it was. To an ignorance and never thinking boy like Luffy, being down or sick was never in his dictionary. So, yeah... This was really a surprise effect.

"You miss him so bad, don't you?" asked Ussop once again, just to make sure he didn't hear anything wrong.

"Yes! I'll kiss him until he passes out if he still like this more than another week." Pouted Luffy trying to sound pissed, but Ussop did catch discourage tone inside his words. Being his best friend, the long nose wanted to help the boy of course, but he didn't have any idea, for now that is. He balled his hand and put it on his chin, thinking some idea. And his face changed when he got one.

"Wait, I'll try something."

"Huh?"

"just… you take your damn nap. I'll meet you in your apartment tonight. Bye~" Ussop was half shouting, full with excitement. Ussop quickly run out from the room, banging the door in the process and getting a scold from the Admin warden there. Leaving a confused Luffy alone.

 *** HnO - LawLu – HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO ***

"Hello… Robin?"

"Yeah… Ussop-kun? Are you running?"

"H-how do you know?" Ussop heard her trademark chuckled.

"You're panting. Why don't you stop by our café first, then we can talk?"

"Good idea… hufft… I'm also getting tired. Make me a refreshing drink."

"Sure. Be waiting." And then they hung up. The long nose man continued his trip to the place they had been talking just second ago, Mugiwara Café.

The place wasn't very big, neither it was small. A big lion head decorated in front of the café just up above the main door. It was eccentric but in the same time, it was cute. The owner of the place often called it Sunny, because of his lion mane looked exactly like a sun. the café itself was tacky but somehow here and there it was also adorned with some elegances, such conspicuous thing to saw. Ussop didn't seem to bother about the whole place – well he often came here – he simply pushed the door then stepped inside.

"Hello Ussop-san. Why the rush?" greeted the noirette lady with her stunning mature face. Her slender body was wrapped perfectly nice with her purple long sleeves dress. Her long leg covered by a simple black stocking, prolonged her lengthy legs. She was making a tangerine soda when Ussop made his entrance.

"Because I still have to do something. Uuh... It's very hot out there." He panted from all the race he had done. Robin gave him another chuckle while placing a glass of water on the table in front of him.

"Let you cool down for some time first then you can get the soda." She said giving Ussop her motherly tone. Without wasting anymore time, he gulped down the whole glass to refreshed himself.

"So? What's bothering?" Asked Robin curious, placing the soda tangerine.

"It's Luffy." He started.

"Why? His head got crashed onto something? He isn't getting any dumb, is he? Or did he crack his skull now?" She guessed with her usual dark humour, getting a desperate sighed from her curly hair friend.

"I don't know which worse. Him crashing and cracked his head or him sulking because he is lonely."

"... Him? Sulking? But wh-" she didn't finish her word, and idea popped up in her mind.

"You don't say, it's because of Trafalgar-san, isnt it?" She changed her question.

"Well, you got that one right."

"Awhh.. so sweet of Luffy, so what's happen exactly?"

"Law had been really busy, seems they kind of missing each other or rather they haven't meet each other so yeah... Luffy misses him a lot and he can't sleep."

"Luffy? Can't sleep? Now that's what we call problem."

"That's why I need your help. I have tried to think about something but nothing. And that's when I remember you."

"Hmm... So about the sleeping habit. Have you asked him?"

"From what he told me, Law always hugs him when they are sleeping. And he misses that hug."

"Hmm... Hugging trouble I suppose." She mumbled.

"Never know Luffy is this kind of man in love." Laughed Ussop.

"Everybody is." Replied the lady wisely. Ussop nodded abruptly, he didn't forget about himself either, when he decided he had to express himself to the love of his life, Kaya. He acted crazy enough to be sent to the asylum. He cringed when the memories came.

"I know something. But that requires you to search the item. I really want to help you, but today I have appointment with the curator."

"No problem. I got this." Said Ussop with confident, sipping his tempting tangerine soda. God its delicious!

"That's great. So, here's what you have to search." She smiled while pulling his ear and whispered something into him.

"H-huh? As in-"

"You hear me. I once saw it in the downtown. Its good to check there."

"Unbelievable. Such idea would never come to my head. I do hope it'll work."

"Oh, it will... Trust me."

"I better get going then. Thank you, Robin."

"Sure... Best luck Ussop-san. And please send my regards to Kaya-san."

"I will!" He shouted running out from the cafe, after gulped down all the soda in his glass.

 *** HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO ***

"Huh? So what is this for?" asked Luffy tilting his head, doing his trademark gesture when he was confuse. In his hand was a red hugging pillow, it shape was half of human body, with a perfect C-look like arm on it.

"To help you sleep better."

"Will it work? How does it work?" asked the boy frowning. Oh great! He just didn't believe it. Ussop groaned.

"Just… fuckin hug it! Hug it on the body look like. You can't sleep well because of the hugging thing, right. You try sleep while hugging it tonight. Tell me the result tomorrow." Explained Ussop. Luffy gave him an 'are you sure' look, making Ussop growl in respond.

"Try it tonight. You lose nothing, isn't it?"

"Wow! Thanks, Ussop."

"I hope this will do. Robin said it will."

"If you say so. I'll try tonight. Shishishishi~ Thanks Ussop! I appreciate it."

"Haha… No problem! I hope you sleep well tonight. Pretend that pillow is Law."

"Hmm… but Torao is way cooler than this strange thing. Oh but it's pretty unique." Giggled Luffy pressing said thing to his chest.

"Yeap, it is warm." The noirette continued.

"Good! I hope it work. Then, I still have things to do. Text me tomorrow! Bye!"

"Okay. Bye! Have a great day Ussop." Shouted the boy energetically though his dark circle under his eye palpable enough to be noticed right away.

 *** HnO - LawLu – HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO ***

"Torao!" cried Luffy extremely joyful after pressing the green button on his phone to picked up the call.

"Luffy… How's everything?" asked the other across the phone.

"I miss you so much! Very very much! Still busy?"

"I miss you too. I miss you very much. I'm sorry for neglecting you these past days but, this shit things keep going and I-"

"Torao, it's okay. They need you. I can still hold on for some more days. But please take care of yourself too." Said Luffy smiling, though he knew his lover couldn't see him. The noirette understood Law's busy schedule, he tried his best to hold on. But, as human being whom also needed affection and love, he just couldn't stand it any longer. He knew he couldn't be selfish, but his ego was pushing him to his limit. He kept his fortitude but he knew he was breaking with loneliness. But he also knew, Law was the same. Law was missing him so badly, his voice was full of worry and sadness. Luffy noticed his tired voice and he wished he could be beside him to erase his tiredness, to give the surgeon his warmth, to share his love for the stoic man.

"Yeah… You take care of yourself too, Luffy. I'll handle this as soon as possible, so nobody can bother us any longer."

"Shishishishi… You right! Be sure to take plenty of rest and eat well, Torao. I love you."

"Yeah… I love you too, Luffy."

 *** HnO - LawLu – HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO ***

"You look better." Cheered Ussop when he noticed Luffy was stepping closer to their table.

"Better? What happened?" asked Sanji puffing his nicotine to the ceiling. Face tired with dark circle under his visible eye.

"He has been lacking of sleep if you haven't notice." Explained Ussop. Sanji raised one of his brow, needing more explanation.

"Luffy? Lacking sleep?" the blonde repeated amused.

"Shishishi! Yes! Because Torao had been very busy and so I couldn't sleep very well. But, Ussop helped me. And it works! It's really works, Ussop! Thank you so much!" the noirette cheered, getting his usual over-loaded energy back.

"And what is this thing that work just nice?"

"the hugging pillow!"

"H-Huuh..?!"

"Yeap! You heard him right. It's a freakin hugging pillow. Do you need it too, Sanji?" asked Ussop squinting his eyes.

"Wh-What?! N-NO! of course NOT! Why do I need it anyway?" exclaimed Sanji, voice louder than he meant to be.

"to get a better sleep. You are also lacking, aren't you?" guessed the long-nose man, eyeing him with suspicion. Sanji hurriedly shook his head.

"I'm not! I'm just tired! That's all." He defended.

"Fine… you know what to do if you need one." Said Ussop with an annoying smirk.

"Shishishi! Zoro is always busy, isn't him?" laughed Luffy, knowing his green head friend.

"Sh-Shut up! I'm also busy you know!" spat Sanji bitter, inhaling his still left tobacco, then he put it off.

"Okay, okay… I'm just trying to help you see." Said Ussop, gulping his lemon squash.

"Oh, Luffy is here? Are you feeling better?" called the voice from behind them.

"ROBIIIN-chwaaaannn~~~~!" swooned the blonde cook with his usual flirty voice. Robin chuckled to his usual antics, though she let him took her hand and kissed on it, as a gentleman would be.

"Shishishi! Yes I'm here Robin. I heard you also help to solve my sleeping problem. Thanks a bunch!" Stated Luffy. Robin gave him a warm smile while nodding.

"I'm happy I'm able to help you." Replied the noirette lady. And so, the quartet stayed for sometimes to chat and shared their ideas. When the night came, they were surprised by the green head sudden existence whom came to pick up his lover. Zoro joined for some time, but after Sanji saw Zoro was yawning constantly, he initiatively dragged his lover home. And so, the always bickering couple said goodbye, and the other also called it for the night, saying goodbye to get back home.

 *** HnO - LawLu – HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO ***

Luffy sighed when he reached his – him and the surgeon – flat. He felt really down. Even though he could get enough sleep now- thanks to Ussop and Robin's idea – he still needed the existence of his gloomy raven. He needed him more than food, more than meat, more than anything. He bit his lower lip, suppressing sudden tears which was already formed on the brim of his eyes. He missed him badly. He wiped the tears hurriedly. ' _Baka Torao!_ ' he thought bitterly. With his now trembling hand, he unlocked the door then stepped inside.

"Okaeri, Luffy." Greeted a low voice, startling the noirette to the point he almost jumped.

"To-Tora-"

"I miss you." Cut the always sulking brunette, hugging him. Realizing that he wasn't dreaming or imagining things, Luffy quickly reciprocated the motion. He hugged the surgeon back, he hugged him with all his might, with all his love, with all his worth for, with everything he got. Just like he won't ever let him go, again. And then tears fell. Tears of joy and grateful and all of those longing feelings.

"Lu-Luffy… are you alright?" asked the brunette aghast.

"Ungh… yea… I'm-… okay… I missed you… too…. I missed you so much-" said the always grinning boy in between his sob. Law gave him a warm smile, a smile which only appeared when they were together. He then grabbed Luffy's chin, placing a chaste kiss on Luffy's forehead, then on Luffy's right eye, on the cheek, lastly was on the lips, a sweet pure kiss.

"I'm here now. Don't cry…" hushed the surgeon dangerously sweet and full of affection, patting that messy hair of Luffy. The nurse smile, rubbing his left eye, though he still didn't break their hug away.

"I know. I'm so happy you're here at last." Said Luffy, getting back his usual shining grin. Law mood meter jumped crazily from all acts Luffy did. The noirette never miss to shower him with all his pure love. He just couldn't get enough of it. Luffy was too sweet, was too cute, was too bright, was too lovely. And he loved him for everything the noirette did, he was too damn loveable. Law then cupped the boy tan cheek, and with his thumb, he rubbed the trace of those fading tears away. Those mahogany brown beads were lock with his dusty grey. Those beads, those lovely beads, they were always full of affection, full of kindness, never hide anything. Law just couldn't hold it any longer. Letting his instinct took over his control, Law pressed their lips together. At first it was just their lips met, but it quickly turned to their tongues battling each other, savoring each other, tasting each other. After several seconds, when their lungs reached their no-air limitation, they broke their burning kiss away.

"I… I need to- …take bath-" panted Luffy, burning with lust credit to their make-out session. Law smirked and with a grace movement, he picked Luffy up bridal style, keeping him near his own body.

"Yeah. Me too. Let's take it together." Said the brunette. Luffy giggled, snaking his hands circling the surgeon necks to relished their warmth together, deepening their hug.

"Yeah. Whatever you want Torao. As long as I'm with you." Said Luffy with a relieve smile, whilst placing his head to the firm wide wiry chest, smelling a familiar comfortable smell of his lover, kind of velvet black rose infused with a heart of pink pepper and sultry spices, a peculiar smell but still, Luffy loved it to no extend. Law let a smile crept onto his usual dark sulking face, he knew the smaller boy always loved his smile, and so he liked to show it when they were alone.

"you really know how to stir me up, Luffy." Admitted Law, walking towards the bathroom.

"that's because…" Luffy stopped for a while, "you love me too much to the point I can't live without you." He continued, grinning. Law had to stopped on his track not to let himself fell from the sudden surprised. Oh, maybe he was too tired that he let a rosy color, tainting his pale cheek. Yeah, he was damn tired. And carrying Luffy and his vigorous personality didn't help at all. No.. it wasn't because of Luffy's word, of course it wasn't! He was a man with a great self-control. He won't lose himself to anything, not even to Luffy overflowing affection. No he wouldn't, would he…? Never! So why the fuck he was becoming more arouse then before. It must be because they hadn't do it for a long time. How long was it? Three? Four? A week? No wonder he was frustrated. Oh and Luffy looked so tempting in his hug. Oh fuck! He just didn't care anymore. Fuck brain, fuck his logic, fuck his self-control. You could sulk for the rest of his life, but first, he had to – no, he need to – fuck the sunny noirette in his hug, right now! Oh, his little friend agreed vehemently. And so, he made his pace faster and with a rough motion, he entered the bathroom, placed the boy down, graciously stripped himself, displaying his well-built abdomen, and his trademark heart tattooed on his wiry chest. He let a smug smirk appeared when he noticed Luffy was drooling with the sight.

"To-Torao?" called the younger man.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you stripping?"

"I'm going to take bath too, remember?"

"Ye-yea? By that you mean…"

"Yeap! Told you before, right?" smirked the surgeon, leaned closer and placing a sweet kiss to Luffy's cheek. With a swift move, his hands successfully stripped Luffy, letting the noirette's slender frame exposed fully to him. Law licked his upper lip, but he had no intention to stop right there. Though Luffy was hyper and over-active, Law also knew the sweet and cute side of Luffy. And for now, the younger boy was giving him this sweet tempting side. Nobody could resist, so how could Law suppress his sudden urge to lunge towards him? And so, Law didn't waste any more time. He closed their distance, trapping Luffy's chin with his hand, and crashing their lips together. This time, Law didn't have any intention to stop any of his lustful move. Oh, lucky Luffy was answering him with equal eagerness. It seemed Law's trademark pompous indifferent was gone without a trace.

"To-rao…" panted Luffy with his face redden five tone darker. Law growled as a response.

"Hurry… do me…." Mewled the noirette. With that, Law's self-control button flicked off. Maybe Luffy did it deliberately, but what he didn't calculate was how far Law lost his self-control, was beyond his expectation. Maybe it was luck, maybe it was not, whatever it was, Luffy was both enjoying and cursing in the same time. How could he resist such a very handsome being, touching all over your body with both of his firm skillful hands, and with his addicting tongue swirling inside Luffy's hot cave, it didn't help Luffy to think anything. Oh shit! His knee was teasing Luffy's palpable bulge deliberately. Luffy was purring in heat and instinctively he circled his hand to the surgeon's neck, bringing their body together.

"I-… want you…. Inside me…" panted Luffy couldn't restrain his longing any longer.

 *** HnO - LawLu – HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO ***

"That was too rough." Pouted the noirette cutely with his lover beside him. Both were still naked but the bed cover was covering their lower half. Law smirked pompously whilst his hand still stroking the raven's hair.

"You're asking for it."

"Am I?"

"Yeah." Law leered to his noirette when he heard a very cute growl. With his tan face tainting with a nice rosy color, Law couldn't hold the urge to attack him again. But he did stop when he spotted an uninvited object on the bed.

"What's this?" asked Law curios.

"Ah… that's from Ussop."

"Huh?"

"Shishishi…~ it helped me a lot. Because when you were freakin busy back then, I was lacking sleep. Ussop helped me with that and last night I was able to have perfect quality sleep." He giggled while explaining everything.

"You were lacking sleep…? But how?" Law aghast didn't believe what had happen to his noirette. As far as he knew, Luffy always sleep like he had a narcoleptic syndrome, always in a deep slumber beside him, oh and there was this one time, Luffy fell asleep when they were in their make-out session and the surgeon was left stress out because he couldn't finish his business. The fuckin next day, he was humping the noirette out of control, how much they did back then? About five? Six? Or seven? He just couldn't remember. Oh of course, Luffy was devastate after that, but with all his pout and whine and grumble, Law couldn't help but spoil him to no extend. He was damn to the hell and back, wasn't him?

"Because you weren't with me. I felt lonely, you know. And I hate it when you're not around." Luffy whined, sadness was written all over his sweet face. Law froze, something inside him was doing triple backflips and swarms of butterflies were fluttering in the same time. It was suffocating with an overloaded supreme happiness. Oh Luffy, Luffy…. You were the very reason Law lost every logical thinking he usually had. Law wrapped his ripped-built arms around his soulmate, bringing them together, sensing their bare skin against each other.

"I'm sorry. I have no intention to-"

"It wasn't your fault Torao. It wasn't anybody's fault. The most important thing is you're with me right now." Said Luffy reciprocating his lover, burying his face into the brunette's sturdy tattooed pectoral.

"I swear, I won't neglect you ever again." said Law burying his nose to the noirette head, inhaling his sweet comfortable scent.

"Shishishi… and I promise, I won't leave you forever."

Both were entangling against each other, sharing their warmth to feel each other, keeping up what had been missed in the past days.

 *** HnO - LawLu – HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO ***

"Wow… why the sigh?" asked the chef noticing Law was sighing again and again, even after gulped down the whole glass of watery ice, he sighed once again. The blonde chef pulled a chair and sit beside him. The brunette didn't bother to look at him. He put the glass down, harder then he meant to, and sighed – again.

"You should be happy now that both of you have this all lovey-dovey time, shouldn't you?" guessed Sanji again, while he inhaled the damned stick of nicotine, he puffed it out as fast as he inhaled.

"It's not about that." Replied the brunette bitterly.

"So? What's bothering?"

"I suppose you know about the pillow Ussop gave him?" the surgeon squinted his dusty grey eyes, shifting his gaze – finally – to the blonde.

"Yea."

"He keeps hugging that damn thing!"

"Hu-uuh?"

"Luffy usually clings to me you see. Now that damn thing… he keeps hugging that cursed thingy!" spat Law with a very poisonous voice, getting a burst out laugh from Sanji.

"Are you crazy? You jealous because of that hugging pillow? SERIOUSLY?! This is the most hilarious joke I've ever heard!" wailed Sanji still laughing to his heart content.

"Shut up!" hissed Law curtly, exasperated from all the laugh he heard. But Sanji still couldn't stop it.

"And it's coming from YOU!" added the blonde letting his eyes watery because of the unstoppable laugh.

"I should have never spoke about this." Cursed the surgeon, regretting his decision deeply. Oh how he wished he could turn back the time, that exact five minutes. He growled dangerously when he spotted Luffy was stepping closer to them.

"What's so funny?" asked the noirette once he reached their table.

"Nothing. He just out of his mind." Snorted Law nonchalantly.

"Luffy, you see, your lover is-!" Sanji was cut by the sudden appearing hand in front of his mouth which was yes of course! It was Law's.

"Huuh? What is that?" asked the sunshine ball couldn't follow.

"Nothing! Let's go home. Sanji-ya is starting to act crazy because Zoro-ya is out to work again." Law answered while tugging Luffy's arm to move away from the still laughing blonde.

"Is he? But I just talk to him just now." Stated Luffy, tilting his head confused but he still followed the sulking surgeon, out from the café.

"Torao, you sure you okay?" asked Luffy worry.

"Everything is fine. Why?"

"You keep sighing. Something's bothering you? You know you can tell me everything." Luffy said, from behind he circled his hands around Law's lanky body, pressing their body together. Law's dark face turned soft, he just couldn't keep his sulking around the shinning boy.

"It's nothing really. Just my ego butt in." he answered at last, turning around to face Luffy, Law reciprocating the act.

"You sure? I think it's more than that." Pried Luffy. He just knew something wasn't right with his lover. Law sighed again for only God knows how many already.

"Promise you won't angry?" Law hesitant, breaking their hug.

"Why would I?"

"Uhh…" Law tried to speak, but his words died with in his throat. He still undecided, whether telling Luffy the truth or…. Because it was a freakin childish reason, it wasn't him at all, it wasn't Law. A Trafalgar D Water Law would never sulk for a stupid reason like this, but he did, didn't he? He groaned defeatedly. Suddenly his phone rang. Quickly he took it out from his pocket and saw a new message has come. Without thinking he tap the new message and surprisingly it was from Sanji.

[ _You better tell him. He is a man with no sense at all. If you want to stop your sulking, you should swallow your ego and tell him. Be like a man!_ ]

Law frowned at first but then he closed his eyes, and found his determination.

"Tora-"

"I hate your pillow." There he reasoned with the noirette, just as Sanji suggested to him. At first, the noirette frowned, he rolled his eyes before it grew wider with realization.

"You mean the hugging pillow?"

"Yea. That thing."

"But why?"

"You keep clinging to it. And you stop hugging… me…." Law bit his tongue in the end, decided to stop his unreasonable reason. He turned his now redden face, redder than a rotten tomato, he just couldn't let Luffy see him. Stupid stupid reason! Fuckin stupid jealousy! Law cursed himself in between the silent they had been engulfed in. Or not. Because Law notice a small grin on the nurse's face which grew wider until it looks like it would split his face apart just from that stupid wide smile, but he looked good with that smile, Luffy was always beautiful with a smile on his face.

"Shishishi…~ You are silly, Torao. But I still love you and I love you more!" beamed the noirette hugging him tightly. "and you should tell me sooner before you all jump into a nonsense like this." Continued the smaller man, burying his head into the surgeon neck and patted his brunette mane.

"What nonsense? I feel left out." Sulked the surgeon while reciprocating the action, deepen their hug. He heard Luffy giggled again.

"I'm sorry if you feel like that, but I really do feel you are the most important for me." Consoled Luffy, then he gave his lover a quick peck on his cheek. "C'mon let's go home. I'm sleepy after ate all those marvelous foods."

"Uh.. sleep…." growled Law letting his hand being pulled by the noirette, following him went back to their love-nest.

"Yeap, but let's take another long shower before we go to sleep." Grinned Luffy with a vague pink blush on his tan cheek, responded with a palpable red shade on his usual scowling face which was a beautiful sight for Luffy to be observe.

"Yeah, sure. As long as I can be with you." Replied the brunette, giving his love a smirk which concealed by a scowl, but Luffy, as someone who had been loving and knew everything about him, could see it as an obvious shy smile which was so adorable.

"And please keep your pillow in the dresser or maybe I will send it to an outer space." Warned Law with his dangerously apathetic tone, which shuddered Luffy.

"Yea, sure. Anything could make you happy, Torao."

Luffy couldn't hold on a wide splitting face grin. He was so happy. Law's love was beyond what he could imagine and him jealous for a damn pillow? It was very cute and possessive of him. Silly? Yes, of course, but Luffy loved it, so why not? Oh, how the noirette really wanted to lunge to him right now, right there.

 *** HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – FIN – HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO ***

* * *

And that's that. I wonder if Luffy's sadness made him too much oot? I hope not.. :/

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


	2. Lonely Cook -ZoSan-

And the second Chapt is… *drum rolling*

Another ZoSan~~~ because they are still the best pairing I ship for.

Without further ado, here it is~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** _ **sensei**_ **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **Hugging Issue : (2) Lonely Cook -ZoSan-**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

He blinked several times, exasperated. The fact that he didn't get enough sleep, he hated it to the core. No! it wasn't because of a certain green head isn't here beside him. No, it wasn't! Pfft.. He just suffered this annoying insomnia lately. Though it seemed the insomnia would only come when that moss brain not around. But No! He was sure that isn't the reason. He was busy, yeah... too busy to get enough sleep. And that was what he had been doing from last night. Thinking he was busy all day long, day and night. Goddammit he needed holiday! He needed sleep. He squinted when the sunrays hit his eyes, fuck! It was irritating. He growled exasperated. He needed to strangle someone, anybody will do. Using his hand, he messed his hair before trying hard to sit up. It felt freakin hard! It felt like the damn gravitation was thrice heavier than usual! Today would be a fuckin shit day!

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

"Oh my fuckin...! What the hell happen to you Sanji?" Wailed Ussop in horror when he saw the blonde stepping in. Sanji, a man whom always look perfect, with his black suit and tie, glowing blonde hair, perfectly shining shoes, nice smell, was now look absolutely horrible. Hair wrinkled here and there, face paler than usual with dark circle under his eyes, clothes disheveled beyond imagine. Everybody whom seen him, surely would know something terrible happened to him. Sanji sighed but continuing into the kitchen, mumbling

"Nothing. Sleep deprive."

"Fine. You better buy the damn hugging pillow." Shouted Ussop before Sanji completely disappear into the kitchen.

"What about the ruckus?" Asked Robin popping up from nowhere, making Ussop jumped in surprise.

"Uhh... Your chef is having a sleep deprive."

"Him too?" Asked the lady surprise but still maintain her composure.

"Yea... He said it's because he was busy, but I doubt it. He just not sleeping well. Does he even sleep?" Mumbled Ussop. Robin sighed and sit beside him.

"Another hugging issue I suppose?"

"Looks like it. But Zoro picked him up that day remember?"

"Knowing Zoro, he likely has another urgent situation."

"Well... You can't blame him. Working as a police sure isn't easy." Sighed Ussop.

"We better buy one for him if he still stubborn like this. Oh, let me do that. He won't refuse if I do so." Said Robin with a chuckle.

"You right! He won't refuse anything from a lady." Shouted Ussop, getting a warm chuckle from Robin.

"What is that? What happen? Who dare causing commotion here?" Roared a blue hair big man appearing from behind the door, whilst cracking his knuckle. Appearance wise he looked like a mafia, with a freakin unmatched white short pants.

"Wha-what?" asked Ussop.

"It's ok honey, it's just Ussop." Said Robin giving the blue hair man her warm gentle smile, though she didn't bother to get up. The man in Hawaii shirt stepped closer to Robin, giving her a pat on her slender back then placing a quick kiss to her temple.

"Oh… what are you guys talking? Why are you so excited, Ussop-bro?" asked Franky curious, placing up his favorite sunglasses to sat on his blue hair.

"Naah… your wife here always has awesome idea, I'm just praising her."

"Ooh? Well, she is my suuuu~~~ peeeerr~~~ wife after all. Ngahahahaha~~~" he laughed.

"So, when will you be giving the pillow to Sanji?" asked Ussop.

"Tonight maybe? I'm going out right now, so I'll buy it along the way. Tell me if he need to go home faster."

"Sure thing, Ma'am."

"I'll accompany you, baby." Said Franky fishing the car key from his pocket.

"Why thank you… I appreciate it." Smiled Robin, stroking his swollen-built arm which adorned with a blue star tattoo.

"Come, I hate being late." Continue the lady after placing a quick peck on his husband lips, walking out from the café.

"Please take care of the café Ussop." Grinned Franky, following his wife.

"Sure thing! Take care you two!" beamed Ussop waving to them.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

"Oi Sanji… everything's good?"

"Uhh…. Yeah." Said the blonde inhaling his favorite nicotine stick deeply, while his hand expertly taking care of some cherry tomatoes.

"You sure?" asked Ussop again, raising one of his eyebrow. His round eyes focused on what looks like a parfait in front of Sanji.

"Perfect. Why? Are you here to bother me or what?" asked Sanji starting to feel irritated.

"I wonder are we going to release a new menu or what?"

"Hu-Huuh?"

"Do we have any tomato parfait? Or my eyes are deceiving me? Or are you illusion-ing something?"

"What are you talking about?" Sanji frowned and another second later, he quickly averted his gaze to what he had been doing, and a train of curses left his mouth.

"fuckin shit! Why the fuck I took the wrong fruit.. holly shit! Now I have to – argghhh... How can this happen… fucking fuck!"

Ussop sighed and tilting his head in defeat. Well, the blonde obviously was beyond tired, he was making a fatal mistake which he would never done if he was really okay.

"You better take some rest, beside the café it's not that crowd. Patty and Gin can still handle everything." Said Ussop while dragging the blonde to sit down.

"O-OI! I'm still holding the knife! Are you trying to hurt me or what?" exclaimed Sanji surprise with the sudden movement. Ussop then took the knife from him, but not without getting a death glare because he was touching Sanji's precious baby. Oh yes, those knives were Sanji's babies and he let – nearly – nobody touch them. Though this time, he let Ussop did it, because his head was starting to dizzy and felt fuckin heavy. Shit! It was no joke, the insomnia thing.

"San-Sanji?" called Ussop worry once he saw the blonde was clenching his hair and face contorting a hurtful expression.

"You need aspirin?" asked the long-nose man kneeling beside Sanji, placing his hand to the chef's shoulder which was trembling.

"Kh.. N-no…" replied Sanji stutter. His head was hurt like hell and he need to hit it right know. Would it better if he hit it? He wondered and he might try it if it wasn't for Ussop stop him.

"You better rest. Lie down in the back room. I'll let Patty know you're in no condition to work." Said Ussop carrying him by the shoulder.

"I told you I'm-"

"You're not, idiot! You're swaying like crazy and your head surely hurt. Sleep! Robin told me to take care of you. So, don't you dare disobey her." Scolded Ussop with stern voice, and he knew perfectly when he mentioned Robin's name, the blonde surely be a good boy in an instant and… there you go! He let himself being dragged by Ussop to the room without further struggle.

"Sleep! I know you need it that much." Ordered the long-nose man. "I'll be around if you need me. Just call." Continued him with lower tone now. Sanji sulked though he obeyed, it was Robin's order after all – or so he thought.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

He opened his eyes annoyed because of the sudden uproar outside. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat up. The pound in his head wasn't as hurt as before but he could still feel it. He sighed and deciding to get out from the bed, and went outside. He saw Luffy and Law were sitting side by side, while the noirette was busy stealing others food, Law was face-palming himself, pretending not to know anything. Then next to Law were Nami and Ace in which the freckle man was shoving all the food in front of him and Nami was holding up her building anger. And then there were Sabo and Koala, whom sitting nicely much more like civilized people, munching their food properly and trying not to get stolen of what they had on the plate. Next was Chopper whom was shouting because his food was gone. Then there were Ussop and Kaya, the blonde pale lady was laughing happily from all the chaos, while her fiancée was tagging along in the mess. The turmoil caused Sanji sighed face-palming himself.

"Yohohoho~~ are you feeling better, Sanji-san?" asked Brook appearing out of nowhere beside him, playing his beloved violin. Sanji startled and he nearly swing his deadly kick but luckily for Brook, the blonde could stop it midway.

"Fuck Brook! You have a dead wish or something? Don't surprise me like that!" spat Sanji letting out a snort. Brook laughed groggily, relief he still stayed intact.

"Well yeah. Better. Thank you for your concern." Continued the blonde, while his right hand was fishing a cigarette from his pocket's pants.

"I don't see Robin or her husband?" Sanji frowned confuse.

"Yohoo.. they were out from afternoon. I think they will be back soon."

"Ohh…" replied Sanji shortly, whilst taking a long sip from his cigarette and puffing out after. He suddenly felt a vibration inside his pants. He remembered he put his phone on the back pocket. Damn! Was it still intact? He had slept on it. Luckily it was! wow phone, you really were strong! He saw a message notice on the phone, and that fucking green head's name was showing on the display. Without even thinking, he tapped the screen, unlocked it then opening the message.

[ _Oi kuso-cook. Sorry I'll be late again. Shit happened today and that damn Oldman wants me to finish the report this today. I'll try to finish this shit asap. Miss you much._ ]

' _FUCK! Again?_ ' spat the blonde inside his mind, exasperated in the same time disappointed. He bit his lower lip, suppressing a sudden urge of crying. Didn't that damn marimo know, he misses him so much it's hurt, it was really painful. Though he wouldn't say it out loud to that fucking dense Marimo, he still felt it deep inside his heart, and it hurts so fucking much. Maybe he needed to lock Zoro up once in a while, so he won't need to go anywhere, so he would be beside him all day long, pretty good idea, wasn't it? He let out a chuckled but couldn't hold a falling tear. He shut his eyes hard, rubbing them to erase any trace of tears, and breathed in one long air before letting out as a hard sighed. Unbeknownst to him that Brook was eyeing him from first to the end.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

'I wonder if this shit would do its job…' thought the blonde carrying his deep navy duffle bag while the other hand was clamping a hugging pillow which has been forced to him by the whole gangs before he headed back home. It was a mossy green color hugging pillow which yes! It was a very strange color, but he knew it for sure, it was their attempt to made him comfortable and to substituted that damn stupid Marimo on night like this.

Actually, he understood it wasn't the green head intention to keep neglecting him. But things keep happened and he fed up. He really need his existence. He really needed to be hug by his strong arm, to feel his soothing warm, to smell his familiar comfortable smell. He just needed him.

The blonde reached their flat, on the third floor of the All Blues Apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. After he locked it, without even bothering to light up the room, he just slumped defeatedly just against the main door. He lifted up a hand, rested on his fore head and sob pathetically. He hated it to be alone like this. it just reminded him to his bitter past, and he hated it to the core. He needed somebody to be here, screw it! He just needed his Zoro to be here beside him. He bit his lip some more, trying to stopped his sobbing but to no avail. It was just too messed up, he was just fucking messed up. And he wondered whether he could go on living if the green head wasn't around him anymore. He shuddered from the sudden negative thought, well damn! Just thinking about it made him scared to no end. He tried his best to stopped but it just screwed him more. 'Zoro… please hurry and back to me. I really need you right now.' He thought bitterly.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

He couldn't thank you Robin and the gang enough, these two nights after he used the thing he received from them, finally he could be in a deep sleep mode. Oh! and also thanks to the stupid green pillow. He prayed for whoever made that damn hugging pillow to be blessed eternally, though he wasn't one to pray. It was indeed a very nice thing to be sleep like a log. Today would be a slightly better day, or so he thought. And so, he finally decided to go to work. At first everything went well as nothing happen, but then his brain started to pull a trick on him. His mind kept going back and forth thinking about a certain green head, he was frustrated. He was beyond frustrated. He needed to strangle somebody. Ussop would be a good victim, or Luffy? Oh, maybe that damn green head will be the best choice, but when would that bastard be home? He cursed pathetically. Fuck it Marimo! Come back earlier would you.

"I thought you feeling better these days?" asked the voice deep with curious tone.

"I did." the blonde replied almost as fast as the voice stop.

"So what's with the dark aura surrounding you?"

"What dark aura?"

"You still haven't back to your usual self."

"What do you mean exactly, Ussop? Stop rambling!"

"Look yourself in the mirror, Sanji." The long nose snorted, leaving him alone in the kitchen. Sanji frowned in confusion, but he tried to do what Ussop suggested him to do, and he look in the mirror which yes! He understood why Ussop was asking. He indeed was look better, but his pale face look much paler and shit! Did his eyes swollen? They were a little red and… swollen. Damn! He forgot to cool it down last night. He remembered he cried a lot last night, and yes, he was crying until he fell asleep. And this morning, he washed his face but didn't bother to shave and of course he lamented about his decision. Fuck! On and on, there was only one reason and it was that damn dense stupid idiot shit Marimo whom hadn't show up until now. He really needed to do a beating to remind that dick-head to freakin come home every night. He groaned tiredly, bringing his hand up to his forehead and started to massage his temple. Then he decided to wash his face, to freshen up a little bit and he remembered to do something about these fuckin swollen eyes. He took some ice from the fridge then he went to the toilet.

"Oi Sanjiii! _Meshi*_!" roared the overly excited Luffy. Sanji just let out a sighed as an answer, and silently walking into the kitchen after mumbling a faint 'Yes, yes.'

"What's with him?" asked Luffy tilting his head.

"Don't mind him. He is frustrated Zoro hasn't come back." Answered Ussop sighing.

"Huh? But that day Zoro came to pick him up."

"Yeah… but that was last week. And If my hunch isn't wrong, he left again the next day." Explained Ussop.

"You mean, he is lonely?"

"Well duh Luffy... Of course he is! But if you ask him, he won't even admit it."

"Hmm... Should I ask Zoro to come home faster?"

"If he could Luffy, he won't be like this at the first place." Ussop growled in defeat. Luffy frowned then averting his gaze to the door which connected to the kitchen.

"I knew how he feels. I've been there." Mumbled Luffy sympathetically. Ussop was huffing when suddenly the blonde popped up from nowhere, placing all kind of foods on the table in front of them – a little too rough from what he intended to be.

"You do know even wall has ear, don't you? How dare you gossiping behind my back." Hissed Sanji took a long deep breathe from the cancer stick before puffing it out to the air.

"We're not gossiping you! I know how you miss Zoro badly. I have been there. And I really want to help you." Exclaimed Luffy. Well, yes he literally knew that feeling. There was time that he felt that too, those times where Trafalgar had been so busy, he rarely home. Luffy knew the hollow feeling perfectly, when you miss your soulmate so very much but nothing you can do to fulfill it. The thirst would only be sated when your soul be beside you, when your soul's existence was near around you. And so, when your soul was not there beside you, when it was nowhere to be found, you could feel that nasty emptiness inside your beating heart. It was awful, it was the most horrid thing you could feel. It would leave you agitated, it broke you, it consumed you into its darkness.

"Your concern is enough Luffy, thank you." Sighed Sanji at last. He knew Luffy means no harm and he actually tried his best to help him. Sanji wasn't being himself these past days, and all thanks to that stupid idiot moss head. He was the one and only reason, the cook was being perplexed. He knew he was over-reacted but, he couldn't control himself. He hated it. Sometime he wished, he could function as well as before, back when he knew nothing about Zoro, when they didn't know each other. But then, he would never know the meaning of true happiness, he would never know the meaning of true love. He would never know the meaning of soulmate, because that everything was about Zoro. Zoro was his source of happiness, his true love, half of his soul, that was what he believed and he knew he believed the right things, because Zoro was feeling exactly the same as him. He knew it, even Zoro never one to talked, he always showed it. The green head showered him with all his kindness, all his love, and all of him. Sanji would never, never be thankful enough for his undying affection for him. Zoro was the one thing he would never let go, the one thing he would never give-up, because Zoro was his most valuable person which was irreplaceable. And so, he couldn't stand to be separated these long. He needed the green head, he needed his existence, he needed him to be near beside him, he needed him to breathe. Because Zoro was his air, his blood, half of his soul.

"Hey... I know you're lonely, but make sure you keep yourself together." Said Ussop while placing his hand on the blonde cook shoulder, squeezed it a little to give some courage and support. Sanji sighed and gave out a curt nod. He knew his friends were worried, he didn't want it but he couldn't help it. He missed that idiot police too much he nearly destructed himself. Luckily for him, he still got these other idiots in the café supporting and taking care of him, else he would completely destroy, shattered into pieces of loneliness. It was kind of traumatic past which was consumed and made him this way. He hadn't fully recover from the bitterness of his past life. It did get better but yet completely heal, because it was too deep, it was too horrid. He even thought it would never healed, but everything changed because a certain green head and these noisy gang which randomly appeared out of nowhere, breaking and forcing their mess up existence into his lifeless life. Then everything became different. His life was not lifeless any longer, instead it became exciting and he always look forward for another day, another chaos of happiness. His life was now full of color, and the brightest color was green. Although at first, he despised it, but now it was his everything. He changed into a better person now – well, about the foul mouth part was else but, he did change for better, or worst.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

SHIT! It was what he thought and unconsciously he barked it out loud. The situation was so damn weird he didn't even know what to do or what to say. How come he was running away from three idiot robots which look exactly the same from each other but they had entirely different wea-

"FUCK!" Sanji cried whilst dodging the laser beam from the one in the middle. Weapon, YES! Weapon! What the fuck was this? where the heck was he? What was going fuckin on here?! He exasperated thinking while keep running like mad, oh well, everybody will if three fuckin killer robots on your fuckin tail chasing you to the end of the world. Oh he tried a lot of thing already. Climbed tree, hanged on the cliff, stayed under water, hid behind one of the robo, hid on the top of the robo, tried to be one of the robo and he lost count on how many things he tried which fruitless indeed. And it seemed luck was playing trick on him, he now faced a dead end. Haha! What could be funnier than this? Dying here wasn't an option. Indeed, it was a dead end but it wasn't that dead, it was a freakin high big tall cliff. He doubted he could climb it but, what else could he try? Die trying was still better but it was still not in his list. He needed to get out fast, didn't he? The cliff didn't even make it any better, since when cliff had smooth edge, what the hell was going on exactly? And oh for fuck sake, those bloodthirsty maniacs were coming nearer and nearer. Sanji couldn't think anymore, depended on his long slender strong leg, he run up the cliff and somehow he managed to climb it, what the fuck is fucking going on? Was he just denying gravity? Oh cool… he focused on running up to the cliff for several seconds and when he decided to look back, checking those three mecha thingies, all color from his face was drained. Holy shit fucking fuck! One of them was spinning a fuckin lasso! Haha! Funny, this was hilarious, thing was just get even better, or worst, depends on your point of view. Fucking fuck of every fuck in this fucking world! Why can't they just let him go? He didn't even do anything to them in the first place! Holy fucking ungrateful bastard. He didn't care anymore, he just needed to run away as far as he could, never to meet them again. So, he set his focused back to where it should be and run faster. And it only took several seconds for him to realize, the damn lasso was already hooking his slender waist and he was now free-falling from the FUCKING CLIFF! HELP! He squeezed his eyes shut, while his free hands were still trying to grab onto something but to no avail. This would be a nasty hard painful fall. Strangely, it didn't. he didn't even feel anything. He opened his eyes and they grew even wider when the trio killers were already in front of him, waiting to finish him off, or so he thought. He was trembling in fear, his legs were already betraying him, they went fucking numb and immobile. Oh perfect! Gathering his left over will-power, he pushed himself backing away, keeping their distance as far as he could when suddenly he couldn't move back anymore. Fucking perfect! Yeah, the cliff was still there. Oh why…. Why did this happen to him. He saw those robots in despair, he had no other idea how to run from here anymore. His brain shut down, and he couldn't think any longer. When he thought he had lost every hope – with that robots came closer to him – suddenly he heard a very venomous low growl from above. Seconds later he felt huge rumbled and saw a very big yellowish cat with black stripes in front of him, facing him with his bulky back form. Wow! Now what? He would die now right? Yeah right, there was no way he would be save. First robots, now wild animal? And a tiger on top of it? Fucking excellent. Its tail was standing high, whole body tensed facing those robots, the yellow tiger was still growling viciously. Oh wow... they were fighting for food? Ooh Sanji 's brain seemed think clearer. He was the food and they need him. That wasn't a GOOD THING! Fuck! He knew he need to run now while he got chance, but why? There was this feeling restraining him to his place, watching the tiger and those robots battling each other. And so, they clashed. He watched them without blinking. The battle was fast and harsh, though the tiger won so easily and those robots were running away. Sanji was arching one of his curly brow up when suddenly the tiger snapped his head to eye locked with him. Sanji eyes grew wider and wider when he saw it. It has a shining bright jade bead and only one visible eye, the other had a nasty scar vertically cut his left eye. And it reminded him to an exact someone which occupied his mind and heart. And ohh… look! His ears! The fur on its ears got some green color highlight. It was sure look like his moss head. Speaking of which..., why the fuck it was getting closer to him. Sanji frowned deeply. The tiger wasn't growling any longer, all the tension was also gone. it looked peaceful. Was he think he get his food now? Was his food not dangerous? Pfft! If the food wasn't Sanji then it might be, but this was Sanji, and he was dangerous, if only his legs didn't feel like a goo. Stupid legs! Luckily, the blonde managed to get back his power slowly and now his feet were feeling better, damn tiger will taste his fatal kick if it tried any funny business. Propping with his two hands, Sanji get back up slowly, trying not to startled the tiger whom was licking his right paw which it used to battled just now. When Sanji fully stood, he realized its paw was bleeding. Luckily it wasn't severe, no wonder it was licking it. Ever so slowly, Sanji stepped closer towards it. The tiger snapped and put down his paw, it was tensing up again though it sat still. Sanji stopped on his track, doubting himself. Should he continue? Should he stop? He sighed and decided to pick the first option, so he continued his pace slowly but now with confidence. The tiger didn't do anything, but it still on its guard, Sanji knew it, he didn't understand why, he just knew it by instinct. He closed their distance, the tiger let him did it. His gaze glued to the weird giant tiger, something deep attracted him, some comfortable feeling like when he was in his lover embrace. He didn't understand, was it incarnation of the dense marimo? If it was then everything will be clear. He let out a weak smile, balled his fist undecided but then, with a slight tremble he elongated his arm to pet the tiger. It jumped a little but still letting the blonde to touch it. When Sanji made contact with its soft fur, instinctively he scratched it lightly. Ohh.. it liked to be pet, it was a cute tiger despite his giant form and.. awwhh~ what a cute purr it got there. Sanji let his guard down, and it was then when everything got worse – oh, he should had known this would happen. With a very quick move – without the blonde even realize – the moss tiger stood on its legs and pouncing towards Sanji. Sanji was aghast, he couldn't move even an inch from his spot. Compared to the bulky giant tiger, his lithe slender frame was nothing, and being pounced like this, Sanji fell on his back – which lucky enough, it was grass – hardly. And the tiger was opening its mouth and,

"GAAHH!" Sanji gasped hardly, opening his eyes, one hand was flailing in air. It was dark, and comfortable, and so silence and… something heavy was squishing his abdomen, though it was kind of a familiar feeling. The blonde tried to sit up but to no avail and that's when he realized somebody was beside him. He quickly snapped his head to the side, he swore he could hear his neck cracking but he didn't care. What he cared now was the person in front of his eyes. It was him. He was snoring softly without a care in the world. Whole arm draped on Sanji's stomach – no wonder he got that stupid dream about a tiger toppling on him – trapping the blonde under his arm. He looked slightly paler than usual, thinner than before, tired face was written all over his face. Sanji bit his lower lip, suppressing sudden tears which was already pooling on the brim of his eyes. The blond was trembling, both in joy and relieve. Sanji stretched his hand, then with the back of his hand, he caressed the other cheek with a feather like touch.

" _Okaerinasai_ … Marimo." Whispered the blonde softly, scooting closer to his lover before burying his face into the crook of the policeman neck, smiling ever so peacefully.

" _Tadaima_ , baka-cook." Came the replied, making Sanji snap open his eyes and quickly looking up.

"I thought you are sleeping." Hissed Sanji, feeling his face heating up slightly.

"I was, until I got your loving caress." He mumbled, not bothering to open his eye.

"Shut up!"

"Make me." He teased.

"Jerk."

"'m'not." Zoro mumbled whilst tightening his arm on Sanji's slender waist, deepening their hug, a hug which they had longed for a long time. Sanji tangled his hand into the green mane of his one and only moss head, feeling his soft and familiar scent.

"I miss you so much… _baka_!" pouted the blonde petting his lover head.

"And I love you so very much. Sorry for these past days." Replied Zoro at last opening his only eye, giving the cook a very fiery loving gaze, straight into his blue amber beads. Sanji caught that sad and guilty look inside his piercing gaze, he understood his lover well enough to realizing this. Sanji gave him a ghost smile and a quick peck on to the chapped lips.

"It's not your fault. There's nothing to forgive. I'm so happy you're back now." Said Sanji with a wide grin. At last, he could make a sincere big grin. A silly grin, which only could appear when the green head was around him. Zoro grinned as big as his, while ruffling the golden mane.

"Oh, I got three straight holidays, by the way." Said Zoro smirking.

"You what?!"

"You heard me. Starting tomorrow."

"Fine… I'll take leave to accompany you, marimo."

"You sure you can leave tomorrow?"

"Of course not. Day after tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll hang around in the café tomorrow. Gotta say hello to the others."

"Really?"

"And seeing you working pleased me." Added the green head with a smug grin.

"Fucker!"

"Don't care. Sleep now. You have a lot to do tomorrow."  
"Yeah, because you're around, moron." Cackled the blonde, getting a pinch to his cheek.

" _Kuso_ -cook." Hissed Zoro, closing their distance, pushing Sanji head into his wide sturdy pectoral, while his other hand was making a soothing gesture.

" _Baka_ marimo." Was the only last thing Sanji could pronounce before all comfort and exhaustion from before engulfed him into a very deep comfortable slumber.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

"ZOROOOO!" Shouted the ever shinning Luffy when he spotted the policeman sat idly on the special table they usually gather on.

"Oii.. Luffy!" replied Zoro with his grin, which suddenly fade away because Luffy lunged onto him without restraining his strength. They barely topple onto each other, but Zoro didn't train every day for nothing. The green head managed to catch Luffy though they still made some ruckus, thank you Luffy, really…. He had to train Luffy sometimes later, Zoro took a mental note for himself.

"You back at last! Rough works?" asked Luffy still tangled onto his head.

"Yeah… hey get down! You're heavy, oh gosh!" whined Zoro pulling his best friend down from his fucking face.

"Shishishishi~~! When did you get back? Sanji is definitely happy to see you again."

"Last night. And yeah, he is." Answered Zoro giving the noirette a smug grin.

"Ooooohhh…. At last he got a nice sleep."

"What nice sleep?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"about?"

"His sleep deprived."

"Him… pfft! Not possible! He is a morning person, but he never lacking sleep."

"Hey! I'm telling the truth!"

"C'mon Luffy… don't push your luck! You're sucks at lying."

"But-"

"ZOROO! LUFFY!" came another shout which they knew so very much. It was Ussop. Did nobody know how to restrain their over excitement? Gosh how Zoro wanted to dig a hole and crawl inside then stay there till these two idiots learnt how to control themselves.

"Seriously, don't you guys know how to slow down a bit?" groaned Zoro, when Ussop reached their table.

"Hey! I miss you, you know. That's why I'm excited!" defended the long-nose guy.

"Yea, Ussop is right!" added the noirette with a pout. Zoro face palmed himself. He knew he would never win against these two hyper, oh wait… there was another one idi-

"SUUUUUPPPPEEERR~~~!" and with that Zoro's biggest tragedy happened. The trio hyper idiots were assembled and everything could go wrong, really. Luckily, it was past dinner time so there weren't many customers inside, left only two three customers whom were finishing their food, and they were finishing it much quicker than before. Really, these guys have to learn self-restrain.

"Oi Franky!" called Luffy louder than necessary.

"Zoro-bro! at last you're here! I'm suuuupppppeeerrr happy!" the blue head exclaimed with his trade mark pose, others could even saw shinning background with surging wave, seriously how can a person make this stupid delusion, Zoro amazed just from thinking about it.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm also happy to see you guys," said Zoro with a grinned, propping his face onto his own hand on the table.

"How's work? Everything good?" asked Ussop after everybody sat together.

"Well, you know. These past days were chaos but we managed to pull it together so… so far so good, I might say." Answered Zoro while drinking his third glass of beer.

"That's our policeman! Uhahahaha!" laughed Franky with a lot of excitement while his big hand banging on Zoro's back making the green head choked on his beer.

"SHIT! Franky! Are you trying to kill me?" barked Zoro with beer pooling on the table, rolling from his mouth. Luffy, Ussop and Franky were just laughing so hard, Luffy fell from his own chair.

"OI! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN FUCKERS!" shouted a voice from their back. Everybody turned their head in unison to the source of the voice. Of course, it was the cook, hands full of all kind of foods.

" _MESHII_!" cheered Luffy.

"Grilled Fish!" added Ussop flailing his hands.

"Aww…~~ somebody seems in much better mood." Teased the blue head which yes! He got a kick on his face after Sanji placed those foods on the table.

"I dare you to make fun of me." Hissed Sanji placing his nicotine stick between his lips before lit it up. Zoro gave out a strange laugh while Ussop sweat-dropping and Luffy had already starting to munch those delicious foods on the table. And then he ended up on the floor – again.

"Wait the others to come, idiot!" sighed Sanji death-glaring the boy on the floor while he himself still standing with one leg up in the air and the other was propping his whole body on the floor, a perfect balance of a stance. It was a nice sight for the moss head. Sanji was always looked hot when he was in a fighting mode, not that he did a real fight, but Sanji was an expert in Savate fighting style. Zoro saw him trained several times and they spared each other – mostly to helped Zoro with his own training – and he couldn't stop mesmerizing his lover sexiness. Oh yes, Zoro loved everything about Sanji, especially his foul mouth, his strength and how cute he could be when they were alone, of course what he loved the most was the way the blonde moan, it was the best thing in Zoro's whole wor-

SWHOSH!

"What?!" wailed Zoro annoyed. He nearly got a direct kick on his face, if he didn't rely on his instinct. Sanji was giving him a death-fuckin-glare.

"You better not thinking about anything lewd, _aho_!" hissed Sanji putting his leg down to the floor, face tinted a ghostly blush.

"M'not _baka_ -cook!"

"Really?" snorted him with tone of sarcasm. The green head rolled his eye and huffed, though he didn't regret what he did, because that cute face Sanji made was priceless. Then the bell on the door jingled.

"Hello, guys." Greeted a feminine voice.

"Araa~ good evening, everybody." Added another lady-like one.

"Naammiii-swaaaaannnnn~~~~ Rooobbiiiinnn-chwaaaannnn~~~" Wooed Sanji while spinning towards them, and when he reached them, he took their hands and placed a gentleman kiss on top of them, one by one.

"Good evening to you too, my beautiful angels." He added with his deep baritone gentleman voice.

"Awwh… someone look better today." teased Nami giggling, coloring the blonde's face with another nice pink blush.

"Cook-san, I'm happy for you." Chimed Robin with her lady smile flourishing on her tan face.

"Hey Zoro! Your lover here had a very rough time you know." Laughed Nami stepping closer to the others.

"Yeah yeah. Happy to see you guys too." Replied Zoro waving his hand nonchalantly.

"HEY! That's not how you treat a lady! _Baka_ -marimo!" barked the cook tailing the noirette lady stepping closer to the horde.

"Yeah yeah… I don't care. They are just a witch and a succubus." In which he got a direct kick on his head.

"WHAT IS THAT FOR?!" He roared.

"YOUR BEHAVIOUR TOWARDS LADIES OF COURSE!" yelled the other. And now the two were eying one another with thunder of electric coming out clashing from their eyes, comically.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Ussop frowning.

"Leave the married couple alone." Replied Nami waving her hand and taking a sip from the cold water served on the table. Robin took a seat beside her husband after getting a sweet kiss from him.

"Where is Law by the way?" asked Nami realizing Luffy was alone.

"Bhwe fwhill chomeh lather [He will come later]." Answered Luffy with mouth full of foods. Another chimed from the door.

"Good evening everyone, yohohohoho!"

"Good evening. I'm sorry I'm late." Said another cute feminine voice.

"Brook! Kayaaa!" exclaimed Ussop, running towards her. Upon reaching he gave her a big warm hug.

"U-Ussop-san…" squeaked the girl embarrassed, though she still answering the hug.

"Heey Brook! Welcome!" cheered the other on the background.

"Yohohoho~~~ how's your day guys? I'm not late, am I?" he saluted after getting closer to the crowd. "Ah.. Zoro-san, welcome back."

"Yo Brook. Good to see you too." Answered the policeman breaking his bickering with his lover.

"Hello Brook." Called the blonde giving him a hand wave.

"Yohohohoho~~~! I see a lot of happiness here." He cheered while waving his lanky body, while his hand flailing in the air.

"Shut up!" spat Sanji couldn't stop a blush on his pale face. Oh, how he hated his own skin color. It was so easy to catch him blushing or reddening, or even bluing out.

"I'm sorry we're latee!" came another shout from the banging opened door. There stood two persons, one tall and lanky, face sulking and dark; the other one was short and small, face tired but a cheerful smile stayed on his face.

"Chopper! Law!" chimed everybody in unison.

"We did our best to come." Beamed the smaller boy, stepping in.

"Toraaaooooo!" sang the voice, followed by another clamorous sound. The gangs turned their head towards the source of the commotion.

"Lu-Luffy… the hell are you doing?!" spat the sulking brunette on the floor with his back while Luffy was topping him, hugging like a python crushing his food – albeit actually it was his lover.

"Luffy! You're going to break him!" shouted Nami laughing when he saw Law was turning blue, though she had no intention for getting up from her seat.

"Shishsishishi! Sorry." Giggled Luffy untangling himself from his lover. Law was rubbing his back head to soothe the pain he got from falling directly onto the floor.

"I swear, I'm gonna kick you someday later." Hissed the surgeon bitterly but, he did take Luffy's hand which helping him to stand up.

"If I kiss you, would you still kick me?" pouted the noirette with his puppy eyes. Law's eyes widen and he swore he needed a fucking black hole to be sucked into it, well his face was turning pink so he had to hide it from the rest, to maintain his apathetic-self, right? But no black hole around. He took a mental note, he had to search for a [How to Make a Blackhole]. Yeah, he really should look for it.

"I got some spare rooms upstairs if you need it!" shouted Franky boisterously, while the other joined the laugh. Oh yes, Law needed it right now, fucking blackhole, where are you when he needed it.

"Shishishishi~ I prefer our own apartment." Replied Luffy, pulled his lover's hand, sauntering to the horde, while the others were jesting on them incoherently. And so, they gathered around the table causing ruckus and commotion as they usually did.

"Where is Ace?" asked the blonde.

"Working of course." Sighed Nami setting her gaze on his blue amber beads.

"He isn't coming?"

"I dunno. But I'm sure he will if he could."

"You don't text him?"

"Call, yes. But you know, fire fighter is not an easy job. Just like your lover there." Grinned Nami. Sanji gave her a soft smile and pet her back in soothing manner.

"It's ok, I'm used to it, beside… It's not that often. Thanks for the concern though." She said smiling and giving the blonde a quick peck on his cheek.

"Mellorine~~~"

And so, the party started. Luffy was munching all the food he could get, Law was eating with a sulking face, trying not to choke on his own food, because when you sit beside a blackhole which only sucking in foods, you had to eat fast but still maintain civilized manner, it was damn hard, indeed. Ussop was shouting because Luffy stole his food, while Kaya was laughing watching their childish actions, in between giving praise to Sanji's delicacy creation. Chopper was eating peacefully beside Brook before he got his own food stole away, in which the duo was shouting at Luffy. Brook was playing with his guitar to lit up an even better mood. Franky was striking a lot of poses, supposedly he was dancing to the rhythm? Mostly. Nami watched Franky antic and was laughing so hard, she banged the table with her hand. Robin watched all of them with her usual calm composure, and elegant smile plastered on her face whole day, chuckled here and there watching her husband's childish behavior, in which Luffy, Chopper and Ussop were now joining the blue head. Zoro gulped down his beer for only God knows how many they were already. Sanji was watching them with such a content smile plastered on his face, while breathing his nicotine once a while. Zoro noticed how his lover was watching the commotion with such enjoyment, he himself now was engulfed on observing the beautiful blonde whom still smiling beautifully. Oh, how Zoro wished to kidnaped him into one of the room upstairs and do whatever business they needed to do without any care in the world. He blushed with the sudden thought, such tantalizing exercise would do no harm, wouldn't it?

"What?!" chided the blonde when he realized the green head was eying him intensely, that dark brown bead was staring straight into his soul, he couldn't stand it, it was like the moss hair striped him naked as it is. Oh gosh, he could feel his own face heated up – flaring with all embarrassment – coloring his pale face with a better pink color, like he was a boiled crab, Shitty moss-head! Keep your damn gaze onto something else, would you?! Sanji then saw his mischievous wide grin. FUCKER!

"What the hell is wrong with you, marimo?"

"Enjoying myself of course. Why? It's a party after all."

"And why the hell are you looking at me like… that?" he stuttered. At first Sanji meant to spat some ' _why the hell are you looking at me like you wanna swallow me whole?_ ' but, in this very exact time, it sure wasn't the best – or it might be the worst – choice of words. And he blushed three shades darker than before. Damn face! Would you stop blushing for a sec? stupid pale skin color!

"Because… You're more interesting than them." Teased the green head sneaked his hand grabbing the lithe hand, brought it slightly up – still below the table – leaned in and placing a sweet chaste kiss on to it. The blonde's eyes grew wider and with a swift movement, he pulled his hand, secured it on his chest and ever so quickly shifting to the left side where Zoro getting to face his back. Oh God, oh GOD! The beating inside his chest was getting louder and uncontrollable. How could this happen? How come the idiot moss head could make him like a fuckin teenager in love? HOW!? He wanted to crawled into a hole and buried himself deep inside it. GOSH! His face was on fire! He could feel it… Dammit!

"Awh you two… Should I ask Franky to give you a room?" whispered a girly voice with a giggled. Sanji jumped a little and snapped his eyes open, and saw a beautiful angel whom most of the time could also change into a maleficent witch.

"N-Naa- Na-Nami-swaaann…. Wh-what do you.."

"You don't have to pretend anything, blondie… I'm glad you get yourself back." She said smiling.

"I-I.. uh… well… it's not –" but Nami looked away then she fished out her phone from her back pocket, seconds later she smiled brilliantly, leaving the blonde confused of what will happen next.

"Ace is coming! And he brings us packs of dark lagers!" she wailed in excitement in which getting ear-deafening cheered from the others.

"Consider you are safe by the message." Winked Nami mischievously and Sanji let out an awkward laugh.

Around fifteen minutes later, Ace came with his promise, dark lagers as an apologize for being late.

"Hey, cut it out… He is hallucinating already!" shouted Nami seeing his boyfriend was already babbling incoherent words. But Luffy and Zoro were still laughing while forcing the tipsy noirette to finished the drinks. Law was just observing them on the couch with Sanji who was laughing, Ussop and Chopper were cheering for them. Robin was chuckling at the scene, while Franky took some photos, and Brook as usual playing music in the background while once a while, cheered for them. On and on it was a joyful reunion for them. Until Ace collapsed, and Nami had to take him home, in which Zoro offered them a ride, because well, he also took part of making him that way. And so, they called it a night.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

"I'm sooo beat..." Said the blonde, free falling onto the soft bed in only his boxer.

"O-oii... Dry your hair properly."

"Im sooo tireeed, and soo lazy..." Whined him again, not moving at all.

"Geez. C'mere. I don't want you to be sick." Growled Zoro crawling onto the bed then crossed his legs sitting beside him. The green head beckoned his lover to sat up. Once the cook obeyed him, with a fresh towel, Zoro covered the golden mane and began rubbing it dry.

"Oi... Cook."

"Whaat?"

"It's bugging me since yesterday."

"Huuh?"

"What is that actually?" Zoro tilted his head to point what was bugging him. Sanji averted his gaze, following Zoro's chin direction. The mossy pillow. Sanji gave out a small heartily laugh.

"That's you. Your substitution."

"What?"

"I can't sleep well, you see. They knew it. Then Robin forced that thing to me, you know I can't reject a lady. So, that's why he is here right now. And I can't deny, he is also nice for cuddling." Explained Sanji giggling. Zoro frowned deeply and let out a sighed, though his hand were still working on the blonde's hair. So it wasn't a random tease, those things Luffy told him before.

"Nee, nee marimo..." Sanji pouted.

"Hmm?"

"I wonder how should I go on living without you..." Zoro chocked.

"What the hell?!" He retorted. He eyed the blonde for several seconds before adding another question. "Are you drunk?"

"Slightly. But still sober." He giggled while answering. Zoro let out an annoyed sound. His mind was being short-circuited from Sanji's random question. Then he did what he usually did, he let his action spoke louder than his words. He placed a kiss on the tip of Sanji's nose and pulled the smaller man into his heart warming hug.

"I can't promise you anything. But I'll stay for as long as I'm allowed to." He whispered. Shiver run down in Sanji's spine, those corny, looks like empty words, yet they were soothing and honest, they were very Zoro. It was how Zoro's klutz always captivated him whole. And Sanji knew perfectly Zoro will do his best with everything he got, with everything he had, to fulfill his empty words. And so those words won't be empty any longer, it would hold a very deep connection for them, those words would be the promise of their life to fulfill and to protect. Sanji knelt up suddenly, towering over Zoro's sitting position. Then he put his hands onto Zoro's firm shoulder, squishing it a little to get Zoro's attention and their eyes locked at each other. The dark brown bead was gentle yet deep inside, Sanji could see his burning love for him. Sanji couldn't hold on a content smile, though he tried hard to make an annoyed one. His eyes were glistening from sudden urge to cry, those amber blue orbs were shimmering brightly, full of love, full of peace.

"Thank you for loving me so much." Said Sanji with a very low trembling voice. Zoro unconsciously clenched his jaw, he was mesmerized by the view in front of his eye. It was beautiful. It was so stunning. He felt like gazing a magnificent scenery from under the sea and it was the best picturesque he had ever had. Then he heard that sweet words out from the foul-mouthed, what more could there be? It was the best combination in his world – well uh, that was up until now. He opened his mouth but then he shut it again, words died in his throat.

"What?" The blond giggled wholeheartedly, "you look lost. Oh well, you are always lost."

"Shut up... This time is a pleasant one."

"What do you mean?"

"This..." Zoro then pushed the golden head so he could capture those plump lips with his chapped one. Without any struggle, Sanji let himself being pushed, bending his body a little to give the policeman a better access. And their lips met and so were their tongues, savoring each other while permeating their intoxicating love. Soon a little after they broke their searing kiss, Zoro leaned his head into the Cook chest lithe frame.

"I lost in you." He whispered with a husky voice, his breath was tickling the pale chest, making the blonde tremble in sinfully delicious friction. Ohh, how he wanted to strangled the green head into his loving hug. He wanted to melt him into a goo, so he wouldn't leave him anymore.

"Baka-marimo. How corny can you be?"

"As much as you need me to."

"Aho!"

"Kuso!"

"You're killing the mood."

"I'll make it up for you." With that last words, Zoro pushed the blonde onto the bed, making him yelped in the process, pretending to be annoyed - as he usually did - though he liked it so very much.

"What are yo-" Zoro knew him so well. It was pointless to argue with the cook, moreover this was how he usually did when he felt embarrassed or excited or want it soooo bad! Zoro kissed his lips to shut all words the cook intended to blurt out, and oh... An eager replied and it was him who deepen their kiss. There haha! Sanji was so easy to read like an open book for him, although he rarely read one. Haha! So Zoro continued his assault to his lover delicious tempting body. Well, Zoro was also a man who needed what he needed right? Who was him to resist such temptation, furthermore it was coming from Sanji, a beautiful foul-mouthed lovely devilish kitty. Awh look, his manhood greeted Zoro so vigorously, such a good boy. Zoro smirked mischievously after they parted away, seeing his cute little kitty panted hard was such a turn on for him.

"What now...?" Hissed the cook with such a loving sound.

"I'll mess you up, if you like."

"I doubt you can mess me more than this." Challenged Sanji, eyes were glistening pure lust. Dammit! Zoro had to hold on, suppressing all of him not to jump straight and screw the blonde right fuckin now! Fuck him and his ass, oh well, he would. They would.

"Let see, shall we?" Zoro smirked pompously. Hovering above him, Sanji could see that stunning body of his. His well sculpted muscles, strong shoulder, wide broad sturdy pectoral, that oh so well built abdomen. All and all, everything about this sexy marimo was making Sanji shivered with excitement.

"Don't talk too much. Show me."

"Such eagerness. As you command." Zoro answered him with a very very low and dangerous husky whispered just next to his ear, brushing his lips lightly against the blonde's ear, while his rough hands were tracing the pale skin's cheek down to his shoulder blade with a feathery touch. Fucking fuck! Sanji nearly cum just because of it. What a jerk! He teased too much and Sanji was on his limit from all these days holding up. He needed the green head to be inside him asap. To be fucked by Zoro was always a splendid memory for him and he couldn't hold on, but he had too. Stupid challenge! Wait he made it by himself right? No, err.. Yes, fuck! Should he lamented over it? Maybe he should, but maybe not, because Zoro was already attacking his long neck with fiery kiss, bruising and marking him in the process and Sanji loved it to no end.

"Z-.. Zoro..." He moaned unable to hold back his voice. Sanji felt Zoro was tensing up and suddenly he felt something poking his swollen erection. It was the foul-mouthed cook's turn to smirk. Well, he was successfully waking up the green head's little brother, vehemently. And it was just by a moan. Wait, what? Was he moaning? Him? And he didn't realize it! Seriously? Fucking fuck of every fuck in this fucking world! He wasn't suppose moaned like,

"Aanh..." Holly fucking shit! Zoro really knew what he was doing, and it was that moment, Sanji knew, he fucked up.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

Sanji opened his eyes drowsily. The warmth radiating from body beside him was wonderful. Sanji felt comfortable, relax, content, fulfilled like he needed nothing else. Muscular arm draped over him was hugging him so possessively, like it would protect him from whatever harm against him. The steady rhythm of breathe above him was still singing it lullaby song, which successfully lulled him last night. The warm pillow he had been hugging was his perfect pillow, the green pillow was perfect in his hug, it seemed the pillow was made specifically for him, perfectly fit for him and him only. Sanji smiled peacefully. Last night was one of the best sleep Sanji had, except for the now sore ass, but well, everything was fucking great so... He didn't mind once a while - or maybe more often. He couldn't tell but he indeed felt like nothing in this world could bring him down as long as this particular pillow with him. His mossy green dense idiot pillow named Roronoa Zoro.

"Skipping your work out, Marimo?" Asked Sanji moment after his hand cupped the tan face and making a circling gesture.

"We got a whole day today. Why not stay like this for a while." He answered with a mumble.

"Lazy ass."

"I don't care. Stay." Replied the green head again, squirmed a little, pulling Sanji closer into his heart warming hug. Sanji giggled, Zoro could feel his little cat's ticklish breath faintly on the crook of his neck. Then the longed arm was snaking around Zoro's weel-built waist. Red apples, sweetened with Honeycrisp meet a heart of spiced pear and tobacco flower was tickling the policeman nostrils, it was what he loved best. A foul-mouthed blonde _ero_ -cook in his arms, melting together into their passionate love. Forever in their fiery banter, forever in their intoxicating love. Forever in their each other's heart.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – FIN – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

* * *

I don't understand why, but I always end up making Sanji a melancholic idiot. Was him? I don't get it. Hmm~ was it too cheesy? I hope not, but well…

This might be the longest shot I've ever made.

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


	3. Lonely Cook -ZoSan- (WARNING INSIDE)

\- **WARNING! WARNING!** For those who have read the 2nd chapt and want to let your imagination rumble with their love course, skip this chapt.

but if you do want to know how I imagine theirs, please do read this and read it to your heart content ;D **WARNING! WARNING!-**

Well yes... I actually didn't have the plan to wrote this lemon part, but well...

I was frustrated because those stories I followed were giving hint -here and there- of lemons but nothing. NOTHING! I was sad... really...

But before I decided to publish the chapter, I got some enlighten from one of my most super duper fave writer. surprise, surprise! I got lemon yeay!

And I dont know, I hope I made this great because, yes I didnt know how to describe it perfectly, but here goes nothing...

Enjoy~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** _ **sensei**_ **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **Hugging Issue : (3)** **Lonely Cook -ZoSan- pure lemon**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

A cocky smirk plastered dangerously sexy on the moss head handsome face. He eyed the panting blonde beneath him with much satisfaction. Zoro loved every aspect of Sanji. The nonchalant Sanji, the raging Sanji, the egoist Sanji, the mocking Sanji, the sweet Sanji and the list would go on and on and on. The point was Zoro loved Sanji. And to saw his cute blond was panting hard and trembled with every touch he made was one of five top things Zoro love the most. The pale cook was trying hard not to let out moan when Zoro's hot sweating skin made contact with his pale one - which yes was also sweating hot. But with the green head still attacking his long neck, licked, bit, and sucked it like his neck got his favorite taste; it was very fuckin hard not to slip two or three moans, or more.. fuck Zoro! You're jerk! Fuckin damn hot sexy jerk!

When Zoro decided to finish his assaulted to Sanji's neck, he moved to captured his plumped lips, sealing all sounds the blonde made. While cupping the love cook left cheek, he slipped his thumb into Sanji's mouth and hungrily tangled his tongue with cook's wet one. Zoro couldn't get enough to taste the blonde. He always wanted him again and again and again… and again. The green head wasn't a picky eater, on the contrary he ate anything without complain, and he didn't have any food he disliked – oh well accept chocolate- but, eating Sanji was an entire different case. Sanji was a great cook, all of his creations were exquisite and unbearably delicious, and so did Sanji. Was the cook even made from what he usually cooked? Or actually those foods were made from him? He couldn't tell.

Sanji's arm were snaking around Zoro's sturdy neck then stayed on his broad muscle back, clawing it once a while. The blonde desperately pressing their body closer to deepen their bond and to taste the delicious body of Zoro's more. His manhood was aching below the thin layer of his deep blue short boxer with two stripes on the side, and it was starting to wet around the bulge. Sanji was indeed in deep shit. Well yes, he knew perfectly that he was in love towards the dense Marimo, but he never realized how deep was it – and he didn't even want to know. What he did know is the fact that he just didn't want to live in a world where Zoro wasn't around. He groaned cutely when Zoro's hard erection was rubbing his palpable bulge ever so slightly.

"Mar-i-m-mo.." whined the cook with a trembling voice. Yes, he was that desperate to taste Zoro's love.

"You want so it bad, don't you?" Asked Zoro with a deep, sinfully sexy beside Sanji's ear. The green head bastard breath was tickling Sanji, though the blonde usually could hold on from this kind of tease, after weeks not doing it, it was a pure torture for him – well, even for Zoro. He needed a release. And this marimo bastard wasn't helping at all, instead he made it worse. Sloppily, Zoro placed kisses and licks all over Sanji's jaw and chin area and that idiot deliberately missing his lips which quivering so much for attention. IF ONLY Sanji was in his best condition – ahem, mean that he wasn't in this melting like goo-ish condition – he would kick Zoro's ass so damn hard, oh ahem! Literally! Yeah, literally.

Zoro calloused hands lightly parted Sanji's messy golden pony, giving the green head perfect sight to enjoy what beneath it, a magnificent beautiful heavy panting cute devilish cat whom had deep shade red blush all over his pale face. Zoro's eye was twitching hard from the mesmerizing view. He had to suppress – with all his might – the sudden urge to cum. Shit! He seriously had to hold on or else…

Or else his plan would be ruin.

Oh right, because you see… before everything started, this cute little cat gave him a challenge to make him a mess. Zoro, a man amongst man would never back down from a challenge, all the more it was about Sanji himself. Oh no, he would make this his flawless victory! He HAD to!

So, the green head changed his focused to other sensitive places on the lithe frame. He placed a quick peck on the tip of the blonde nose then he quickly moved to his well-built not so muscle pale chest. He licked then suck that bony collar bone, getting a cute little yelp. But Zoro didn't plan to stop halfway. He then placed mark kisses on both of those rectangular shoulders before he started the assault around Sanji's pink nipples. And again, the policeman deliberately missed his direct nipple, instead he licked around it and deep his teeth softly into its flesh. The response was so good that Zoro was growing so fuckin hard and it was painful to keep it intact in his grey sweatpants – even though his sweatpants indeed was loose, still he needed to let it out, like IMMEDIATELY. Fuckin cute devilish blonde cat!

"Do you want me to put it in?" teased Zoro, voice laced with lust and love, indeed. _FUCK YES_!

"N-No… mmnn.. aahh..~~"

 _WAIT WHAT? Why its sounded different?_

"Well, if you say-"  
"I.. hh- don't ca-care… do wh-what… evehr… aahnn… you wanth- ba, bhaka mari- nnm…mo~~" he cut quickly, hand was still muffling his mouth, while he opened his teary eyes. His other hand was grabbing that calloused hand by its wrist, making sure it wouldn't go anywhere.

 _Well it voiced better but still…_

Sanji was cursing himself inside. Why was his mind and mouth always betraying each other? Wasn't them part of him? Was he contradicted himself that much? He wasn't, was he? But all reasons and thought was lost in his mind. He hitched in pleasure when his full erected cock made contact with cool air. He didn't even notice his marimo already tugged his boxers off of him. And suddenly his arm pulled away from his mouth.

"Hnngh…?"

"Let me hear your lewd voice, Sanji." Purred the green head, oh sinfully delicious. And the blonde felt a very powerful shiver running down his spine and crotch. His mind swirled with lust. Calling his name like that was cheating! It wasn't fair, Marimo! They barely used their real name to called each other so, when they did use it, it felt so dangerous, so pleasurable, so intimate. His throbbing cock was leaking more. He felt like he was gonna burst in seconds.

"I-… aann… B-akh-ha mar-…. Mo.. do- me… hu-rrhy…" Sanji was nearly begging incoherently. He need his dense cruel Marimo so desperately and he couldn't picture how desperate he was.

Zoro bit his lower lip – maybe it was too hard – he tasted iron in his mouth. Dammit! Ero-cook, you're not supposed to tempt him like this. He was nearly come from only the begging, and he bet he would lost control over himself. And once again the plan nearly ruin, luckily the green head manage. Oh, all these years training were indeed fruitful. He breathed several times calming himself, and without wasting anymore time, Zoro dig into Sanji's opened leg. He licked his upper lip then he teased the pale crotch with his tongue, licking around the blonde's smooth private area without giving attention to its manhood. Sanji was trembling more in despair. He tried to keep his sanity but, with that skillful tongue swirling around on his crotch, it was so damn fuckin hard to keep on. And the green bastard was intentionally neglecting his painfully hard throbbing cock, it was damn frustrating.

"Haaaannn…m-marh- ahhnn…" he couldn't hold back delirious moan when he felt a bit on his inner tight – which turned to be more than a bit into fuckin bites! You were a marimo yes? How come now you were turning into damn mosquito? Fucker! Sanji couldn't control himself, his body was already thrashing around beyond control. And his moan was slipping out more and more and he didn't even notice them. Oh Zoro, C'mon.. put it in already.

"You sure are vigorous." Said Zoro mischievously, while bit Sanji's scrotum softly, getting another lewd moan from the blonde. FUCK ZORO! You're horrible! The cook's dick was standing in all his glory, but you just decided to give attention to another place? How cruel could you be? Because it was so damn painful for Sanji not be able to release. Zoro smirked proudly when he saw how tensed the blonde was. He loved to saw his lover become a messed under his touch. And he still wanted to mess him more, badly. Zoro touched the tip of Sanji's standing dick with his thumb, wrapped it around his hand to wet his hand altogether with the throbbing needing dick in his hand. Zoro knew Sanji was going to shoot his load, but Zoro won't let it easily. He held the tip and stay still, letting the shivering blonde calm down a little while a desperate painfully groan was resounding in the air.

"Wh-at.. are-, Yo- Ahhhhnnn~~!" again, another yummy moan was in the air when Zoro decided to push in a finger into his lover hole without any warning. And the green head needed all his sense not to come right away. The blonde beneath him was arching his body beautifully, his hips was lifted higher to feel the finger inside him more.

"Ma-..rihmo… mho- mhore…" he whined, voice filled with pure lust. Though Zoro was usually dense, it was anything that not related to the blonde. So, the green head thrust in another finger just as the blonde asked for. He made a painfully slow scissoring motion, then he decided to end the blonde's torture, he just couldn't stand seeing rolling tears from those closed eyes. He thrusted in another finger and moving as how it supposed to move. He pushed in and out while searching the blonde's sweet spot. He knew he hit it perfectly when Sanji's cried was getting louder and he only needed only several thrusts to made the cook mewl in pure heat while unloading his sperm out, creating mess onto his broad tanned chest and onto the cook's well-built pale abdomen.

"You're so thick." Chuckled Zoro moving closer to Sanji's face whom was panting hard from the sensation he felt before.

"Yo…- you're jerkh…" spat Sanji while panting. Zoro gave out a cocky grin.

"But you love it."

 _OF COURSE!_

"N- noo!..." _SHIT! Another self-betrayal!_ But he got a sweet kiss from the green head.

"Well, say all what you want. Your eyes are more honest than your mouth." Replied the green head, breaking their kiss, which Sanji still longing for.

"Baka!"

"C'mon, I haven't come yet. And you…," Zoro leered to Sanji's below, "haven't satisfied yet." He continued. Though Sanji had unloaded his, his cock hadn't calm down yet, it was still half standing and Zoro knew it just it was his own.

Sanji still sprawled shamelessly, while Zoro reached the blonde's cock and swallowing it whole length, which quickly awoken the blonde's in no time. Because Sanji was eying every movement the green head did and it was sinfully sexy. His shoulder blade covered with sweat was glistening while he moved his head up and down Sanji's whole length. Sanji was embarrass but he couldn't tear the sight away – he didn't want – oh well, he tried though. Fucking hot handsome moss head screwing his eyes and mind and heart and cock…. And oh yeash! He loved it to no extend. The more Sanji felt, the more he wanted it to be inside him, and his cock was – again – now throbbing hard in excitement under the green head full attention. It was pure torture for the blonde, because Zoro's skillful tongue was swirling around his leaking cock whilst he was trying his best not to cum so fast - again.

"Ahhn…. S-sto… hnnh.. Put it- i-nh… anghh…" Sanji stammered pronouncing his words. He was going insane with the excessive pleasure in his crotch and his dick felt like it was going to explode – sooner than he expected – maybe. SHIT! FUCK ZORO! Were you trying to kill him with this never-ending torture? He couldn't voice any coherent words, couldn't even felt that sexy smirking plastered on the green head face. The blonde squirmed, feeling delicious friction in his crotch, gaping hard to even his breath between all escaped moans. Sanji growled desperately and before he himself even know was going on, his legs were already strangled Zoro's waist, needing. He couldn't even control his own movement, was he just grinding his hips with Zoro's mouth? DAMN! How pervert could he be?

"Haaanghh… Pl-plea-sshe…n-no mor-re… Zho ahh.. nmmh… Zo-rro.. ins-, de.. you-'re, aahh…" Sanji was doing his best to sound his voice between all moans he made. It was hard, really. His cock was now throbbing painfully hard in and out Zoro's hot mouth, while his hole was twitching in need for attention. Then he felt he was being pulled up.

"You sexy blonde devil…" he heard Zoro stifled while pulling his slender body into his embrace. Sanji was on top of Zoro's palpable erected bulge. Sanji managed to make a smirk. Somehow without the green head noticed, Sanji successfully took off Zoro's sweat pants to release his glorious cock, springing into his sight. Sanji loved the sight, it was Zoro's best of sword Sanji always loved for. And he especially loved the throbbing sensation below his ass. The blonde then move his hip slowly, grinding against Zoro's rock-hard penis.

"I'm gonna,"

"Just do... ith… Mnaaah… ahhhnn…" the reverberating purr was melodious. In one gentle – he tried as hard to be one – thrust, he intruded Sanji's hole, fully sheathed. The harmonious cry and heavy breathing of Sanji was fueling Zoro's burning libido. It was heaven, or so he thought. And the blonde was tight as fuck. Zoro was trying hard not to thrust into him wildly, because it was mind numbing, and his brain has stopped functioning and his self-control was nowhere to be found while he tries hard not to hurt his cute cat. He stayed still as before, still sheathed inside the cook, while Sanji was trying hard not to choke to death because his ramble breathing. His ass was twitching deliciously – minus the hurt – from the sudden thrust he longed for. And he wanted more, he needed it more. He was clawing Zoro's back marking his back with his loving scratch. Sanji was on top of Zoro, while the green head sat on their king size bed hugging his blonde tightly like he would disappear if he let loose. The bed linen was already disheveled from their heated 'exercise' and damped, although it was uncomfortable, they didn't seem to worry about it.

"Lay down.. " Zoro said, voice cracked with burning lust. With his strength alone it was so easy to pushed Sanji down on his back onto their bed slowly. The cook's hand still holding on Zoro's sturdy back while his left hand moved to cupped his lover cheek. Eagerly the love-cook plastered their lips onto another and licked Zoro's lips. He then pushed his tongue into his lover's hot one and tangled them together, savoring their familiar taste. He didn't care that their saliva was mixing into each other, he didn't even care that some of it was already drooled down from the corner of his mouth. He didn't notice he was already on the bed, he did notice when Zoro turned him to face a pillow – his green hugging pillow. He was shivering with excitement in the process because Zoro's cock was inside him all along the way. Zoro's size was no kidding. The green head shaft was marvelous and now his ass was tighter than before – hey, they hadn't did it for one damn fuckin week already! – even the slightest movement would be very sensitive for him. He was now on his four and Zoro was pulling his waist up into the air with the green head towering above him. An uncomfortable position, though he didn't mind, as long as he could feel all of Zoro's inside him. he didn't care anything as long as Zoro's was with him.

"I'm moving." Zoro hitched while leaning closer to the blonde's scapula, biting it softly, while the blonde was writhing in pleasure when Zoro's movement made his marvelous size pushed deeper inside him, his butt cheek was touching Zoro's pectoral muscles.

"Haaa… ye-ss… move-e… fuck me-!" moaned the blonde with mind hazed by his burning libido, he couldn't think clear anymore, gee thanks Marimo. Zoro twitched, he even felt his cock was growing bigger - again, he knew it, he fuckin knew it because the devilish cat was moaning as a response, he didn't even move yet! Holy kitty! He didn't care anymore, Sanji gave him permit already. He couldn't hold on any longer, he needed to move, he needed to finish what they had started, he had lost control. Zoro started to move, thrusting in and out wantonly while enjoying delicious moans and purrs escaped from the lewd cat. Then he knew he need to be more focused on what he was doing, because Sanji needed more. The green head thrusted become sharper, rhythmically, making Sanji mewled in pure delight. And then Sanji cried louder than before, voice laced with desire, and his hole was grabbing Zoro's manhood tighter – slightly. At that moment, Zoro knew it perfectly, he hit his lover sweet spot and so, he decided to focused on thrusting that exact spot. Zoro thrust in and out, slowly but sure, repeating it again and again. He built the pace over and over. Delicious friction was building up in Zoro's groin and the way Sanji moved his hip was, ooh… how was that move even possible? He was sucking Zoro's penis harder. Sanji's moans was getting richer and wilder, he was purring in lust and inside his tight hole, Zoro's sword was throbbing harder, filling him with his leaking pre-cum. Calloused hands were grabbing the slender frame firmly, and thrusting more relentless, in unison rhythm matching with the blonde's movement. The squelching sound somewhat feeding up their sheering libido into its max level. They couldn't stop, not until they get their climax.

"Ha- harder… Zoro…" mewled Sanji needing. Ahh, it was so nice being desperately needed by the blonde cook. It was what Zoro wanted the most. Zoro complied. He thrusted harder, rougher into that sweet spot of Sanji, making the blonde quivered in excitement. Sanji was beautiful. His pale body was now tenth shade redder than usual and he was glowing with sweat while moaning Zoro's name, over and over again. Zoro was in heaven. It needed only another three thrusts and Sanji was tensing up, clenching Zoro's whole length inside him.

"I- ahhh.. clo-..se.. Zor-… I'm cl0-, aaahh… ahh.."

"Y-yea… M-me too… nggh…" then Zoro saw white, seconds after Sanji's moan was playing melodious in his ear. He bit his lower lip, while spurting out all of his cum into Sanji's inside. Receiving his lover hot sperm inside him was a bliss. The cook was breathing hardly, arched his back while releasing his, together with the marimo, just as he wanted to. He shot onto the white bed sheets making pool of messes. He was panting hard. It was pure heaven. Sanji was trying to even out his breathe, suddenly he was pulled by strong hands to the side and falling on his back onto firm muscles heated body. Hands snaked around his waist, hugging so possessively. The golden cat did blush furiously when he realized the moss head shaft was between his tight, oh such dangerous position.

"Z-Zoro…" he whined but he didn't struggle, he didn't even have the will to move, because it was comfortable to stay like that, despite the distraction between his tight.

"Did I mess you… up?" asked Zoro with low sexy voice beside Sanji's ear, he was also out of breath.

"Yea-yeah.. you did. But… still have to-.. learn more, b-baka.."

"Geez… _ero_ -cook." Spat Zoro softly while sinking his teeth into Sanji's lower neck, and licking it like it was his favorite candy.

"Baka marimo... nnh-.. st-stop doin thahhh…"

"I won't. you're too good to be ignored." Replied the green head, sneaking his hand to play with Sanji's right nipple, which yes, another moan escaped from the blonde's trembling mouth.

"I-… your's still… dripping ahhn… from me, he-hey annhhh…" Sanji's breath was starting to fall apart when his lover's strong hand was already wrapped around his cock, jerking it up and down with a messy movement.

"I know you need more, Sanji…" whispered the moss head huskily, while licking Sanji's earlobe.

"Pervert…" pouted Sanji, tilting his head to reached Zoro's lips.

"Right back at you, cook." Smirked the green head while leaning forward answering Sanji's call, capturing his cook's swollen lips and tangling their tongues together, dancing in fiery love.

"Ready for another round?" teased Zoro, rubbing the blonde's tip with his thumb, getting more pre-cum leaking.

"H-haaah… I'll… m-manage-.. do it al-read…" Sanji stammered. Before he lost his sense, he moved his hand to grabbed Zoro's half erected cock. He played with it nonchalantly while jerking it once in a while. He smiled mischievously when it started to leaking.

"Prepare it.. to your heart cont- … tent.."

"Is that…aah… a chal-lenge.." Sanji asked a little surprised, while squirming in delight, enjoying the delicious movement on his wet leaking penis in Zoro's skillful hand.

"Maybe- " Was all Zoro manage to say before Sanji was suddenly turning around and scoot down to claim Zoro's pride in his mouth. In which Zoro let out a cracked growl full of lust.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – FIN – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

* * *

Well, and that's how I picture their love intercourse~

I hope I didn't crumbled your imagination, beloved reader.

I do hope for reviews or critiques if needed, so I could grow for better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


End file.
